First Darnussian Civil War
The First Darnussian Civil War was a bloody conflict that was mainly fought in the Island of Shirmania located in Great Democratic Republic of Darnussia. Jewish Nationalists who opposed the governments pro-Hobaist views started the civil war with weapons and assistance they had gained from Jews of Beiteynu, who were fighting against the Pontesian Invasion of Beiteynu at the same time. The war ended in Government Victory and Armando Muammer was given to the authorities. Roots of the Conflict After the 2350 Revolution, the parties that had taken part in it were turned on eachother. At first, Darnussian Nationalists were victorious, but soon the power shifted towards Imperial Power Party and their leader, Julia Greemgan. The IPP were fond of Hobaism, the Hobrazian religion which had many supporters among the Hobrazian Immigrants and even some Darnussians. Hobaism became the state religion, which was heavily disliked by the Jews of Clenon, who had supported the rise of Armando Muammer. Muammers party, Popular Revolutionary Front and their militia group Popular Peacekeeping Brigade, started to run terrorist attacks against the official IPP-led government. Their aims were to unite Darnussia with Beiteynu to create the Jewish Homeland. One of the attacks aimd at the capital building of the government in Doressa. Masked PPB forces opened fire at the building, wounding twelwe people. Later, the PPB released a video were they claimed that they were behind the attack and explained their reasons. Soon another attack followed, this time in Jewish populated Clenon. It was commited by the PPB to cause unrest in the region. PPB bombed the soccer stadium in Podrueja, one of the largest stadiums in the entire country. Fires set by the PPB terrorist drove the people attending the game into the field when they were trying to get out of the stadium in panic. An ambulance was seen driving to the middle of the people and the field, and then it exploded. The stadium was located in the Christian section of Podrueja, and most of the people who had died were Christian Narikatonites. The attack forces the Clenon Regional Government to declare martial law, and that is when PRF politician in regional level took over the province. The War After the attacks, Hobaism was turned from state religion to only allowed religion. This officially started the civil war when PRF and Muammer created the Darnussian National Authority, a new revolutionary government in Clenon, which later converted to Jewish National Authority. At first, the PRF claimed that they opposed yet again another minority taking over the nation, this time the Hobaists who were supported by the official government. Since there was no official military in the nation after the 2350 Revolution, PRF forces easily captured the southern parts of Clenon, and were moving towards Nihaton. Soon however, PRF started to form Death Squads in Clenon and Nihaton to cleanse Darnussia from Hobaists. Young boys and all men were killed, while some women were used as personal slaves by the PRF forces. Since Hobaists were a small minority in Darnussia, they were hard to find. However since Hobaims had becomen only allowed religion, many Christians had officially converted to it, even though they were not Hobaists in practice. Most of the civilians killed were converted christians, which angered the Narikatonites who started to set up their own militias, spanning from notorious ex-members of The Klan, which commited revenge attacks against Jewish population. The government forces did not actively participate in this warfare as their priority was to maintain and protect the mainland and Narikaton. Some were sent to Nihaton, but most of them remained in peacefull regions during the conflict. The JNA was unable to conquer Nihaton and when the Hobrazian Minister of Foreign Affairs said that they were considering the possibility of interfering for the Hobaist population, PRF leadership made their own decission and replaced Armando Mummer from the leadership. After the peace treaty was signed, they handed him over to the officials. Aftermath and consequences It is widely believed that the Civil War was the reason why many Darnussians decided to support the IPP and the Hobaists in the future elections. Many considered that the IPP had saved them from the terror caused by PRF and that they were more reliable to lead the country than the Nationalists. The conflict also hurt the Jewish and Narikatonite relations, which led to some hatered towards the Jewish Population that 300 years later erupted in Deimore Incident. Category:Darnussia Category:History Category:Jews Category:Hobrazia Category:Narikatonites Category:Revolutions and rebellions